


Remember Me When You're Good to Go

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chocolate Box 2020, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Sunnydale (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: College isn't what Robin thought it would be. It's this town, man.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Remember Me When You're Good to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> Title from "We Used to Be Friends" by The Dandy Warhols.

Robin likes California as much as someone with as many freckles as she could ever love this shiny turd of a state. Steve fucking loves it, the dweeb.

It's _fine_. Maybe she'd be enjoying it more had she not realised shortly after settling in that they moved to a university town not much larger than Hawkins, which is both upsetting and utterly perplexing. She distinctly recalls getting stoked at the prospect of applying to big schools in big cities, something out East. Along the way she must have goofed-up an application, filled in the wrong form or ticked the wrong box, to have ended up at Sunnydale U. Odd that Steve would be joining her, but his entire philosophy had been applying to anything at least a thousand or so miles away from his dad, especially if it meant the West Coat, so maybe the chances he'd go for Sunnydale aren't the worst. Definitely by leaps and bounds better than Robin's.

What is the worst is this oddball of a town. Which is saying something if Robin's saying it, jeez. It's not even that it's more small-town bullshit, different state; the place is objectively strange. Exhibit A: Robin and Steve have just driven up to the dorms and parked Steve's new truck which is also Mrs Brown's dead husband's old truck in front of Stevenson Hall. While Robin expects Steve to make some crack about lucky coincidences or Steve from Stevenson jokes, he instead stops by the truck's front bumper and stoops to pick up what looks like litter, which he then promptly shows to Robin, who instantly regrets everything just on principle, not even having looked at what she now realises is a crumpled flyer.

It's very orange. As far as Robin's concerned, that does not bode well.

It turns out to be a recruitment poster for a frat, which has Steve all smiley and excited, which is fine, only Robin has to point out, "I refuse to be best friends with a fratboy. It's nothing personal, just a matter of principle."

Steve sighs, instantly deflated. Robin takes pity on him and points out a coffee place across the street. "Come on, I'll buy you a cappuccino."

Might as well get cosy.

**Author's Note:**

> 02/22/2020: [rhubarbdreams @ tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
